This open, multicenter, comparative study of the treatment of candidemia in non-neutropenic patients, comparing the efficacy, tolerance, & safety of fluconazole to amphotericin B. Patients with neutropenia, hematologic malignancy, burns over >30% of body, AIDS or ARC, congenital immune deficiency, or who are receiving chemotherapy likely to result in neutropenia will be excluded from this study.